


Payback

by Zinna92



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychosis, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/Zinna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his break up with Jihoon, the things in Seungcheol's life got complicated to the point to lose his mind completely. His only wish is to get Jihoon back but Seungcheol isn't Seungcheol anymore and he can't push someone to love him or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

1

Choi Seungcheol always considered himself as a level-headed person, but here he was denying things and feeling so broken and devastated -but he will not cry because Choi Seungcheol thought that wasn't a manly thing to do-.

"Everything is ok, everything will be fine," he said to himself as he pushed his body out of the bed. It felt foreign, every move of his limb it felt it wasn't his, that he himself wasn't moving. Nevertheless, his unmoving body feeling, his thoughts raced, he remembered things from a few days to things from some years back. He frowned at those thoughts as if he felt disgusted but he was confused. His feelings confused him. The love, the anger, the jealousy, everything passed through his mind like a movie, not a drama, not a romantic comedy but a chick flick and he was the asshole, the dumped boyfriend. He groaned, his hands ruffling his hair in desperation. "What an asshole," he mumbled as he walked to the kitchen feeling his blood boil in anger. He did nothing wrong, he didn't deserve that shit but nonetheless there he was, a lonesome man sad about his break up.

He heard the running water in the shower when he passed in front of the bathroom door, the sound was a normal thing but, now, in his situation it was weird, he knocked and got no answer. Seungcheol opened the door slowly, in fear, who was in his home? When he got a glimpse inside, the sound was gone. There was nothing there and there never ever were in the first place. Seungcheol felt something inside him, uneasiness perhaps. He closed the door and retook his traveling to the kitchen, took a bowl and the cereal. His breakfast.

The movements were slow, he didn't even notice that. He munched the cereal looking at an empty spot on the wall. What an interesting thing in there! Yes, there is a spot, a beautiful spot in there. Oh, how marvelous is to just be distracted with the tiny things of life. Is it? Is it marvelous running away? For a moment Seungcheol felt something in his shoulder a tiny warm hand, the touch moved to his waist and felt a pair of arms surrounding his body in a tight hug.

"Jihoon," Seungcheol breathed at the touch. He dropped the spoon spilling the cereal contents on the table and tried to reach for the arms but those were long gone. He groaned in anger and pushed the bowl away. The porcelain broke when it hit the floor but Seungcheol didn't have a head for it. Not anymore. His hands traveled desperately on his face, his eyes wide open as he panted angrily. Not crying, he would never cry but that could have been his best choice instead of denial.

Lee Jihoon was Seungcheol lover and together they had spent half of their lives and the experiences they got were unique. Seungcheol was in love, deeply and crazy in love. He thought Jihoon felt the same, he thought JiHoon loved him the same, it felt like it. Seungcheol world revolved around Jihoon. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Jihoon the first time. It wasn't love at first sight but he knew there will be something. The day came, oh it was nothing but Seungcheol knew was everything. He saw JiHoon sitting in a coffee shop, Seungcheol could always spot Jihoon and not because of his hair -pink, purple or lilac, whatever color it was at the moment- but he sensed his presence. He was about to get inside, to surprise him when someone else got close to him. The man put a cup in front of Jihoon and sat.

It happened too fast but he saw it either way. The man stood at Jihoon's back, he placed the cup on the table pressing his chest on Jihoon back and brushed his hand delicately when he separated from Jihoon. He just smiled. Jihoon wasn't angry nor uncomfortable with the touch, no, he even greeted it with a smile on his face. Seungcheol wanted to just ignore it since the man indeed was their friend, he was a good friend of them and that hurt the most. He knew it wasn't just a friendly outing, it was more and he turned around and walked away. When Jihoon was back at home, Seungcheol didn't say a word not even questioned him about the matter. Seungcheol took Jihoon and kissed him, he tasted the coffee on his lips, americano. Their kiss was sloppy, it hurt Jihoon's lips but he didn't complain. He didn't say a word even when he tasted the metallic savor of his own blood. Every move was erratic and fierce but Jihoon welcome it like his everything.

That was the first time. There were more until, until the fateful day, when JiHoon told him it was over. The boy could have said many things, many lovely things and how much he appreciated Seungcheol but the only things in his head were: _'Wonwoo', 'Going out', 'over'._ Oh, his head spun at the thought, his world crumbled and he lost it. All his sanity were gone.

The ceiling is nice, Seungcheol thought as he looked at it, it was white. The simple things kept his mind occupied but no matter what Jihoon always came back to his thoughts. It was random memories (sometimes thoughts regarding him), it could be good ones or the ones with Wonwoo in it. When he walked back in his past he saw the things he missed when he was blinded by love. The smiles, the whispering. Seungcheol groaned again. No, it won't be like that, he won't cry, he won't be lamenting and he surely won't let this just pass. They mocked him, they played with him and oh look, they will see what he could do. Seungcheol glanced the clock beside the front door. It ticked five o'clock.

When the time fled away from his hands? He stood up, still feeling his limbs weird. He took a jacket and left the house.

  
2

He was half asleep when a smell came to Seungcheol's nose, he couldn't say exactly what it was but he was used to it. He was unwilling to open his eyelids.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and covered his head with the sheets.

"No way, Mr. Lazy ass," he heard in characteristic voice. It felt comical. He opened his eyes under the blanket, not wanting to do more, afraid of what could happen next.

"I want to stay," Seungcheol said, his voice trembling.

"Hey! I told to move your ass," he heard again and felt a hand down on his ass, slapping it, making him sit on the bed. The sheet fell on his lap and he found himself alone in his room. Door close and no sign of someone else in there. Everyone in his right mind would have been scared but Seungcheol smiled, his smile crept on his face unwilling to go. He felt close to him again. He won't let him go this time.

 

3

Seungcheol was walking down the street. His thought wandered on what he would do for dinner, work and Jihoon, so fast that he didn't get a grip on what he was thinking, as a sole distraction. He stopped at a shop window, it displayed lovely couple hoodies. He liked it.

"I like it too," he heard on his side and when he looked through the shop window, he saw Jihoon smiling at him, his eyes hiding because of his smile. His heart raced.

"Do you?" Seungcheol asked. Looking at his reflection and he just nodded. "Should I buy it?" Jihoon looked dumbfounded but nodded at him, smiling, showing his teeth. "Really?" He turned his head to look at Jihoon but he wasn't there. He blushed when he saw a couple staring at him. Seungcheol ran to his house, he opened the door and when he entered he could smell some food. His favorite. He entered the apartment.

Jihoon was in the kitchen cooking. He turned when Seungcheol closed the door.

"Hello," Jihoon said, moving around.

"Why did you leave me there?" Seungcheol asked sitting at the counter.

"Sorry, I was embarrassed, really? couple hoodies?" Jihoon laughed.

"It looked good, I thought you liked it," Seungcheol answered feeling hurt. He liked couple stuff, it was a public claiming of possession, he liked that, he liked that people knew Jihoon was his.

"It was too cheesy, you can find something better," Jihoon said.

"True," Seungcheol smiled and he stood to hug Jihoon, when he passed the column separating the living room with the kitchen Jihoon was gone, the light, food, and smell disappeared with him. Seungcheol sighed and went to turn the light on and work on his dinner, the smell had made him hungry. He didn't question Jihoon's sudden disappearances.

  
4

The light of the TV was the only thing illuminating the room. Seungcheol was on the couch, full length, JiHoon on top of him. Seungcheol caressed his back while JiHoon draws circles on Seungcheol's stomach. They have been watching the TV for a few hours now and they didn't felt like stopping. Seungcheol was up for it, to stay like that for hours, days, months if needed.

"I love you," Jihoon said in a whisper and that made Seungcheol smile. It felt nice to hear it.

"I love you too," Seungcheol answered looking back at him, moving his body to the most uncomfortable position to kiss him on the lips. It felt like the world stopped just for them.

"Do you miss me?" Jihoon asked, poking his stomach.

"No, you're here silly, I cannot miss you," Seungcheol remarked mockingly.

"The real me," Jihoon said, looking at Seungcheol with empty eyes. Seungcheol ignored it and hugged Jihoon tight.

"There's no other you, just you, and you're with me."

"Wakey, wakey," Jihoon sang and disappeared from Seungcheol's arms. His heart shrieked at the sudden realization that something was wrong but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Comeback," he pleaded, feeling lost and defenseless. He stood and ran around the apartment, he felt Jihoon at his back but he couldn't turn, he froze on the spot.

"Go and find me, baby," Jihoon whispered into his ear and disappeared, Seungcheol didn't look for him again. He stood there thinking, his thoughts racing at the idea. He would get Jihoon back, yes, he would.

  
5

What was time? The clock was ticking intensely, the sound came to Seungcheol's ears exasperating him. His hand ran once again on his hair. Nothing in his head as he stared blankly at the TV, infomercials. The voices, the talking made him feel alive, feel like he wasn't alone once again but he didn't really know how much time he has been spent there. Crouching at the feet of his couch. He stomach hadn't grumbled and even if his lips were dry he didn't felt thirsty. On his mind, just a pair of minutes has passed after Jihoon told him that 'weird' words. It has already passed a few days, but he felt nothing but emptiness on his chest. He wanted to cry, he wanted to let all his feelings go out but he couldn't, whatever the reason was, he couldn't really cry now.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine," Seungcheol told to himself, it was his ritual, telling the lies he willingly believes while he was completely alone in his home. He wanted company but all his company was gone. His friends left him. He didn't understand why. Seungcheol always were a good person, nice and caring but Jihoon wasn't, when they started to date, Seungcheol took several traits from his boyfriend. He was still nice -Jihoon was nice too- but he wasn't caring anymore, he became less worrisome about his friendships and most of the broke and rot with the time, but if he made a few calls, if he was willing to get them back he will because Choi Seungcheol was a trustworthy person. Nevertheless there he was, staring to a new useless product on those infomercials he hated so much and having that feeling of accomplishment. "Yes Nora, I don't really like my pan," he said to the TV.

"Nora won't answer, you know that," JiHoon said, the mocking tone made Seungcheol turn his head, not finding anyone.

"Don't be a coward and come back," Seungcheol yelled, kicking the coffee table, breaking the items over it.

"You're the coward," Jihoon said and when Seungcheol turned around and saw him standing there, he took him by the shoulders.

"I'm no coward, take it back."

"Oh, you really are, you never fought for me, you let Wonwoo take me so easily," Jihoon smirked and the only thought racing in Seungcheol head was to destroy it. Jihoon didn't move when Seungcheol hands took him by the neck, his grip was hesitating. "C.O.W.A.R.D" Jihoon muttered and Seungcheol started to strangle him. JiHoon face turned in horror as he fought for air to his lungs, he started to scratch Seungcheol arms but it was useless. Seungcheol grip tightened and he heard a low creak as he broke Jihoon's neck. Jihoon's eyes bulged and his mouth was open as he tried to scream for help. He let him go and he fell drily to the floor.

"Oh God," he cried as he saw Jihoon's body. "Wake up," he said kneeling beside him. "Please, I didn't mean to, you made me do it, it was your fault," he said shaking him by the shoulder.

"But, you know what else it does," the sound of the TV startled him and he felt as if the people on it were laughing and judging him.

"Stop," Seungcheol yelled and pushed the TV, it broke and the silent suddenly felt nice, it felt like it meant to be. "JiHoon, this is better, doesn't it," he asked to the body.

"Oh boy, you killed my boyfriend," he heard Woonwoo's deep voice.

"He's not dead and he's not your boyfriend, he's my boyfriend," Seungcheol yelled.

"No, he's not dead, he's with me, maybe we're watching TV to then make out and have sex, you know that sound really nice," Wonwoo said, meditating a little about the scenario.

"That's not possible," Seungcheol said.

"No, it's... 8 PM, maybe we are already having sex by now, second round, wanna bet?"

"Shut up," Seungcheol said, covering his ears.

"Someone had to tell you the truth," Wonwoo said, sitting on the couch still looking at JiHoon. "Maybe, you should do something about it." Seungcheol looked at him, his hands still firmly pressed against his ears. "Perhaps you already have an idea."

Wonwoo stood up and walked to the kitchen when he entered he disappeared behind the door, not that Seungcheol cared about that man but JiHoon was still there, on the floor not moving an inch and he started to worry about it. Did he kill JiHoon with his bare hands? Yes, he did but it wasn't his fault, it was Wonwoo's fault, he was making JiHoon think Bad things about him, JiHoon had been manipulated by Wonwoo, that has to be the thing. Suddenly Seungcheol felt dirty and went to the kitchen for a glass of water and let his mind wander around in his thoughts. Bad thoughts, thoughts about revenge. He drank three liters of water without noticing.

The clock keeps ticking and the sound resonated in his head.

  
6

Some words resonated on Seungcheol's head. He has undressed JiHoon and cleaned him, his body got no rigor-mortis even when it had passed more than 24 hours after the incident. That skipped Seungcheol's mind and he dressed JiHoon in the only clothes he left there a blue suit, and he looked absolutely handsome in it. He sat JiHoon on the couch, his eyes were now closed as his mouth and he looked as if he was sleeping. Seungcheol kissed the boy on the forehead and left the house.

The street was dark and lonely, the breeze was cold and the jacket he was wearing wasn't of much help. He walked slowly, not because he was afraid, but he was meditating. He was thinking seriously about what will happen.

  
7

The sound of the doorbell made Seungcheol aware of his state. He was soaking wet, big raindrops falling from his hair (sticking on his face), and his nose. He was been thinking so much, that he didn't even notice when it started raining, nevertheless, he doesn't even remember the walking or the thoughts racing through his head.

A faint click sounded and the door opened, revealing Jihoon's tiny body. His purple hair was now washed out. Jihoon's eyes opened in surprise when he saw Seungcheol but nothing else drew on them. Seungcheol saw how Jihoon bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know what am I doing here," Seungcheol said, stepping back. Jihoon took his arm and shook his head.

"Don't be silly, I can't let you go like that," Jihoon pulled Seungcheol inside his house. "Wait here," he said and fled inside. Seungcheol looked around, it was different from before. It still had Jihoon wrote in every item but there was something else too, someone else has been there and it wasn't just Jihoon's home. It was Jihoon's and someone else as Seungcheol's own apartment once was.

Seungcheol walked a little and he could hear his wet footsteps. He went to the table behind to the couch where once it was a framed photo of him with Jihoon, nothing was there. Seungcheol felt relieved.

"Take this," Jihoon threw a towel to Seungcheol and he caught it. He passed the towel through his head first. "I told Wonwoo to look around to see if he could find something yours in here," Jihoon said, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm happy to see you, we’ve heard so little about you."

"I’ve been busy," Seungcheol answered, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"What could have you enough busy to not let you talk with anyone?" Jihoon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Things."

"Oh, come on!" Jihoon exclaimed, punching Seungcheol on the shoulder. Seungcheol smiled at the action, it felt like the old times.

"I found something," they heard and Jihoon turned to greet Wonwoo.

"Oh fuck, hide those," Jihoon took the clothing on Wonwoo's hands and hide it under his own. Seungcheol stood on the same place, letting the towel over his shoulders, just watching the couple argue. He liked it.

"What's wrong?" Seungcheol broke his own spell walking towards them, took Jihoon by the waist and he fought back, laughing. Like the old times. Wonwoo watched them, some things are hard to forget. Seungcheol hands wandered under Jihoon shirt to take the clothing he was hiding and the touch of Seungcheol's cold hands with his skin made him shiver. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed when he got the stuff, when he saw it, he understood why Jihoon wanted to hide it. It was one of their couple jokes. Jihoon blushed. "It's okay, I'm gonna put this," Seungcheol said to Jihoon. Seungcheol walked to the bathroom as he owned the place. It was hard, years and years to just act as a stranger in a place you know so well felt surreal.

He could hear them argue through the bathroom rooms and he smiled. If they argued about his presence the things might not be really well, Jihoon might still love him.

When Seungcheol came out from the bathroom Jihoon was on the couch watching nothing. Admiring the nothingness of the wall. It felt like melancholy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," Seungcheol broke the silence.

"It's okay, I told you, we were worried," Jihoon said, not moving an inch. With some hesitation Seungcheol walked towards him and sat beside him, trying to look at the same spot than him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, as if both of them were trying to sort their thoughts and say what they were feeling but that wasn't what was happening in their minds. Jihoon eyed Seungcheol and when he saw Seungcheol frown he felt something was odd there.

"I told you to get me," Jihoon voice rang in Seungcheol's ears.

"Did you said something?" Seungcheol asked, looking to Jihoon, he shook his head. Seungcheol nodded in response and looked back at the wall in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Jihoon asked, letting his curiosity perk into him.

"I told you, I don't know," Seungcheol answered and his hand played on his lap. "I just felt like I needed to see you," he said and almost added, _and know that you were still alive and I hadn't killed you_. Seungcheol looked again to Jihoon and he was looking back at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness," Jihoon said, a faint smile on his lips. "I wasn't the best person for you," he said and took Seungcheol’s hand.

"I still love you don't I?" Seungcheol heard and his eyes opened wide.

"Me saying sorry isn't that surprising," Jihoon said. Seungcheol shook his head.

"I think I'm hearing things," Seungcheol admitted and bit his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"I still hear you saying that you love me," Seungcheol said in a breath. "Jihoon, do you still love me?" Seungcheol moved, the couch creaked under him and took Jihoon by the shoulders, firmly. "Do you?"

"Seungcheol, you're hurting me," Jihoon said almost in a yell and the bedroom door opened, it echoed on Seungcheols ears. Wonwoo came closer and when it was close enough, Seungcheol blew a punch to him strong enough to make him fall and his lip bleed.

"Answer me!" Seungcheol yelled to Jihoon right after he hit Wonwoo.

"I don't," Jihoon whispered looking at his boyfriend. Seungcheol blood boiled in anger, he stood and before Jihoon could move to help Wonwoo, Seungcheol had taken a lamp and hit him with it. He didn't kill him but Jihoon was unconscious after the hit.

  
8

Jihoon opened his eyes feeling dizzy, one side of his head hurt. He shook his head in a vain try to make the floor steady, he tried to reach his head but his hand was tied by the wrist and his chest was tightly tied against the back of a chair. Jihoon felt panic and moved his whole body trying to free from his restraints.

"There's no use," Seungcheol said. Jihoon focused and he saw his bed and Seungcheol sitting on it. Jihoon felt angry but every feeling flew away.

"Where's Wonwoo?" Jihoon asked, full of fear.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Seungcheol answered and Jihoon started to move again desperately feeling his eyes watery.

"What have you done to him?" Jihoon cried.

"I just free you from him."

"Are you crazy?" Jihoon retorted, stopping his movements. Something was off and he wanted to know what it was.

"Of course no darling," Seungcheol answered, he got close to Jihoon. Jihoon didn't move. "I just wanted to be with you again and he was in the middle," Jihoon croaked after Seungcheol's words and the latter got angry at the sound and slapped him. "I'm being nice with you," Seungcheol yelled. Jihoon groaned in answer.

"You're being an asshole," Jihoon retorted, starting to fight again. "Let me go," he cried. "Seungcheol, just let me go."

"Will you love me again?" Seungcheol asked. His hand caressed Jihoon face, a delicate touch. Jihoon face turned in horror, after all, he just slapped him.

"No, I won't, that's not a thing," Jihoon answered, looking directly at Seungcheol’s eyes. There he could see everything and nothing. It was anger and pain but it was something else, it was something mixed in it that scared Jihoon to the bones. Maybe, after all, Seungcheol was indeed crazy but Jihoon couldn't put all the blame on Seungcheol. It was also his fault after all. He had pushed him to this, he had pushed a switch and turned this man into a demon.

"I can't let you go," Seungcheol said and left him. He walked towards the door. "I want you to understand my love for you," he whispered. He turned off the lights and shut the door.

The darkness was good, Jihoon felt at ease and he cried because he was scared and sad, he had nothing to lose. Jihoon cried silently in the darkness.

  
9

Everything felt like a dream. Oh, it had to be a dream. The smell was so good, so sweet that it felt that everything was okay. Jihoon opened his eyes, dry and itchy, his chest hurt and when he saw the bed in front of him, suppressed a scream.

Jihoon collected himself and thought. He moved his hands and lowered his sight. His wrist was tied with a belt. Oh, silly Seungcheol. He wondered where Seungcheol got the tape to restrain him. Well, it was unimportant by the moment. He kept moving his hands, he was quite good with belts. Jihoon had a cute face but that was the only cute thing about him.

  
10

Seungcheol woke up at the first sunlight. 7 AM he couldn't hear anything, not Jihoon's fighting for his freedom, perhaps he was dealing on what he had told him and he was thinking about his feelings. Yes, maybe Jihoon, understood Seungcheol's feelings and his own. Seungcheol woke up with a smile on his lips and started to make breakfast, breakfast for two. This time there wasn't a Jihoon telling him sweet things and hugging him while cooking, he was alone but it felt good.

The smell was pleasant and the ticking sound had disappeared.

Seungcheol served the food on some plates, humming a song. The song Jihoon loved to hear. He finished doing the final touches and walked towards the room. He opened the door, the chair was empty. Seungcheol was about to look around when an accurate hit was blown on his head. Jihoon holds the heaviest thing he found and smashed Seungcheol's head with it. He left the room and closed the door, locked it and smashed the door knob.

Time, time, was the thing racing in Jihoon's head. He didn't know how much time he had. What he had to do next, what to do first. He froze. Wonwoo came first, he could deal with Seungcheol if he didn't found him, he could even ask for his own death if he didn't find him --or if he found him dead. He shook the idea out of his mind. Wonwoo was definitely alive, if not, he would make sure on killing Seungcheol with his bare hands.

He started in the living room, it was empty, the lamp was on the floor and there was blood on it, maybe, his own. He wanted to yell his name but nothing came from his throat. The fear had silent him. His place wasn't big but he had no idea where to start.

A faint sound, a kick. He turned. It came from the kitchen. He went there but he found nothing. Again, it sounded hollow. He opened the kitchen cupboard but it was nothing. Again. He opened one of the ladders, nothing. He kept going. Nothing. The sound kept going. Jihoon walked towards the laundry room, and the sound felt more present, he went to the dryer. There was Wonwoo.

"Thank God," Jihoon claimed when he took Wonwoo out the dryer. He barely could move, he had been in an uncomfortable position for whichever the hours have been. Jihoon kissed Wonwoo's forehead and he didn't notice he had been crying. They startled at the sound of a loud bang. Seungcheol was awake and was kicking the door, trying to open it (or break it, whatever it came first).

_Think fast Lee Jihoon. Kill or be killed._

  
11

Seungcheol woke up after Jihoon's blow on his head. It hurt but the pain vanished when he stood. It could be the adrenaline (not that he was excited but the sole idea of a chase seemed fun). He walked to the door, he took the doorknob but it fell. Anger. He punched and kicked the door in a tantrum, he didn't yell, he just punched and kicked. The words have been disappeared from his head and mouth. He had become just an empty shell full of jealousy.

 _Be smart,_ he could hear ringing in his ears and he just grunted, like a caged animal. He left his whole body fall against the door in a hit and this creaked under him. He repeated the action and the lock gave in. Seungcheol walked on the corridor, weary. He had to be 'smart' but he knew, Jihoon itself was smart.

The corridor was empty, the doors closed as if he was alone. He could be alone, maybe he had run away for help. How important was Wonwoo for Jihoon? He wondered as he walked towards the laundry room for the man in question. Was enough important to look for him or leave him?

Seungcheol opened the dryer door to find Wonwoo, he was asleep. He closed the door again and turned on the machine.

  
12

 _Let's be smart_ , Jihoon told himself. "I'm sorry babe," he put Wonwoo back in the dryer, much to the fight he put on his upper half because his legs were numb and it felt like couldn't be able to move them again.

Jihoon ran outside the laundry room to the phone, but the line was dead. He cursed under his breath. Another idea came to his mind but when he was about to look for it, he saw the remains of his and Wonwoo's smashed cell phones. Oh, how good was his luck. He couldn't leave Wonwoo to his luck, he had to put Seungcheol out of the equation and then call for help. That would be good. That would do.

The door creaked. He was running out of time. He just had time to hide, not to think, no to act, just hide and when he heard the machine working he couldn't stop himself and cry in his hiding.

 _Think Jihoon, think_ he said to himself, and down there, hiding under the sink, he took whatever he had in hand. Jihoon wasn't really thinking, he was just acting, in anger, in fear. He opened the door and got out. He hid whatever he took behind his back, he had to be careful. Seungcheol was at the counter, eating the cold breakfast he had made before.

"I'm sorry," Jihoon broke the silence. "I think I was wrong," he walked towards Seungcheol, every step were seemed to take forever. Seungcheol looked at him, his face was hard to read. It was blank it was no emotion in there. Jihoon felt something in his back, perhaps a drop of sweat in going down his back. He shivered. "I still love you," Jihoon said and the words tasted bitter, it wasn't real.

If he was honest, he had never lied about his feelings. He still loved Seungcheol even when he was cheating. When he said 'I love you' to him it felt nice, it felt like his heart stopped and were about to burst out of his chest, nevertheless, he never told those words to Wonwoo on that time, he tried but were stuck in his throat. He knew back then it was a lie it shouldn't be told.

Seungcheol face lighted up, he jumped out the chair and threw it to the floor. He ran to Jihoon, and then, in that moment Jihoon saw the man he used to be. The nice man, the good-hearted man, and level headed man.

"You should've tried to cry even once," Jihoon said when Seungcheol arms wrapped him into a hug. It felt odd to say it to him. To blame someone else for your cheating is wrong but you look for the love you don't get. Seungcheol stepped back. Jihoon was free, he took the bottle from behind his back. Sprayed whatever it's content in Seungcheol's face and ran again. Seungcheol whimpered and brushed his eyes. Jihoon took a second to look the bottle, oh nice, this will make him blind. He groaned in his mind. Jihoon was about to take a pan to knock Seungcheol but he took him by the waist.

"You little shit," Seungcheol yelled. His eyes tight shut.

"Fuck your sixth sense Choi," Jihoon croaked taking what was within his reach. The plate, he took it and slapped Seungcheol with it, turning his head. The plate broke at the contact, some pieces stuck in Seungcheol face and his own. It stung. That didn't stop him. Seungcheol's teeth dug into his neck. Jihoon felt his warm blood. It hurt. He screamed in pain and moved his hand, looking for something else. He took the first thing that his fingers touched. For a moment the pain felt unbearable. Jihoon's hand took whatever it was and aimed for the side of Seungcheol neck, stronger as he could, pushing the thing even further. Seungcheol shrieked and let Jihoon go. He ran, looking for something else. Blind and hurt, Seungcheol had become an animal. He could still sense Jihoon's presence wherever he was so he could take no risks. Jihoon took a knife.

Soon after he took the grip Jihoon found unable to move. It felt completely foreign. He was unable to do this, he was unable to kill.

_Kill or be killed._

He tightened the grip and ran towards Seungcheol. Eyes tight closed. The blade pierced Seungcheol's stomach. Another scream. He took out the blade, completely red and the blood started to pour out from him, soaking his clothes. Seungcheol still got strength enough to place his hands around Jihoon's neck. He started to choke him. Jihoon cried and took whatever was still on Seungcheol's neck. The pain was present and he let Jihoon. Seungcheol fell on his knees, covering his neck. Jihoon took the knife again and pulled Seungcheol head backward to let his neck on sight and sliced it. Blood sprayed on him.

As Seungcheol's body fell onto him and he pushed it aside, Jihoon mind rushed. He cried out loud. Guilt piercing his heart. He walked towards the laundry room again, the walking seemed to take forever, when he reached the machine he just opened the door. The engines just stopped. He took Wonwoo from there and hugged him, still crying, as hard as he could. He felt a weird warm on it.

Jihoon cried hugging his lover. There wasn't anything else that mattered in this world than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little messy. I know. I know. It have a little sense to none. I tried to work with a mental illness but instead I think at the end I worked with the most normal thing "Human nature" oh, humans do weirds things. And I think the same question you have done to youselves while reading this I've done it to myself and I thought on throw it and rewrite half of it but this is not common sense. No, this unplanned. This is what feelings and tantrum make you do, but still, is kind of weird doesn't it? I'm sorry, nevertheless I love it. I have been reading lot of Stephen King lately that's how the unexpected turn of events happen tbh. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> PS: If you wonder a little bit... there's a video you should watch. Epik High's Fan and your questions will be easlily answered.


End file.
